1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic apparatus for aircraft actuators that supplies pressure oil to a hydraulically-operated actuator for driving a control surface of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
An aircraft is provided with control surfaces that are formed as moving surfaces (flight control surfaces) and are configured as an aileron, an elevator, and the like. A hydraulically-operated actuator is often used as an actuator for driving such control surfaces. Further, pressure oil is supplied to such an actuator from an aircraft central hydraulic power source. However, a loss or reduction in the function (pressure oil supply function) of the aircraft central hydraulic power source may occur. To address this problem, JP 2007-46790A discloses a hydraulic apparatus (hydraulic apparatus for aircraft actuators) that can supply pressure oil to an actuator even if a loss or reduction in the function of the aircraft central hydraulic power source occurs.
The hydraulic apparatus for aircraft actuators that is disclosed in JP 2007-46790A includes a pump and an electric motor that are provided independently of the aircraft central hydraulic power source. The pump is provided so as to raise the pressure of pressure oil that is discharged from the actuator and to supply the pressure oil to the actuator. The electric motor is configured to drive the pump when the aircraft central hydraulic power source undergoes a pressure decrease and a loss or reduction in its function occurs.